Cancion de cumpleaños
by Selene C.-Daniela-Astarte B
Summary: Hoy es el 3 de agosto... y yo, Darien Chiba me encuentro solo lejos de Tokio... pensamientos de Darien el dia de su cumpleaños sin su princesa... Feliz cumple Endimion! ...propiedad de Selene Chiba


pd: Darien-hermoso-chiba no nos pertenece...el y los demas personajes de Sailor Moon le pertenecen a la diosa Naoko takeuchi...por si las moscas... la cancion? menos...la idea..si, si es nuestra..

**Canción de Cumpleaños**

(dedicado a Darien Chiba por su cumpleaños)

Tumbado sobre el espacioso sofá negro bocabajo, Darien Chiba dormía (o al menos eso intentaba), es 3 de agosto de 1996 y, tal como cualquier típico día de verano en Boston… un sol resplandeciente incendia la ciudad, trayendo alegría y emoción para los habitantes de esta fría ciudad norteamericana, pero…para el chico de sangre Nipona, significa un sinónimo para no desear mas que que la tierra se lo tragase vivo.

Cansado de hacer miles de intentos por dormir inútiles, decidió levantarse y ocuparse de una de sus necesidades básicas más primordiales: alimentarse… arrastró los pies hasta la cocina y abrió la nevera con pereza, sacó una botella de leche y se dio la vuelta para acercarse a uno de los estantes, de donde saco una caja de cereal que dejó junto a la botella encima de la mesada y, se agachó para conseguir un plato y un utensilio, sirvió un poco de cereal y leche en el plato y los devolvió a sus lugares, luego tomó el plato de donde lo había dejado y se dirigió al mismo sofá de donde se había levantado; total, no tenia planes para hoy, acaba de terminar su guardia hace dos horas y la próxima no seria hasta dentro de otras 46 horas más y, dado que sus clases teóricas ya habían terminado, no tenia mas nada que hacer; se sentó en el sofá, encendió el televisor y comenzó a cambiar los canales mientras comía.

Terminó de comer incluso antes de conseguir algo interesante que ver en la televisión, obviamente…debido al horario, así que, tras depositar el plato vacío sobre la mesita junto al sofá, apagó el televisor y se recostó de nuevo, esta vez boca arriba; tanteo entre los almohadones y encontró el control del reproductor de música y lo encendió, dejo que el aparato reconociera el CD, oprimió el botón de **repeat** y dejo que el sonido de la guitarra inundará su mente…

_**(Darien)**_

Había olvidado que los días pasaban y se acercaba este preciso, hasta que, Danielle, la jefa de emergencias, se acercó a mi y me felicito, ¡Diablos! ¡Eso quiere decir que estoy cumpliendo 24 años! vaya, como pasa el tiempo tan rápido; hace 9 años que perdí a mis padres, 6 que Salí del orfanato, 4 que conocí a Serena y a las demás y descubrí quien era yo en realidad, quienes éramos ambos y el destino que teníamos juntos, 2 años que me comprometí con ella antes de intentar venir por primera vez a Estados Unidos y 1 año que me vine… OH… ¿un año que me vine?... eso quiere decir que... ¡vaya!… un año que no veo a mi princesa… sinceramente, creí que era menos tiempo, pero ahora es cuando veo la realidad… no puedo evitar sorprenderme y pensar en ella… Serena… _MI Serena_… ¡como te extraño! como desearía poder tenerte frente a frente de nuevo, estrecharte entre mis brazos y besar tus calidos labios rosados.

_Cierra los ojos y con suavidad  
deja descansar tu cabeza hacia atrás,  
deja que el sueño  
sea dueño de ti  
_

XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXx

Una oleada de aire fresco entró por el ventanal y estalló en el rostro de Darien, adormeciéndolo; inconscientemente, Darien cerró los ojos y abrió un poco los labios, intentando llenarse de la paz que el ambiente le brindaba.

_**(Darien)**_

Hay veces que me pregunto… ¿como fui tan cara dura para dejarla sola y venirme?... me había prometido mil y un veces que nunca le haría daño después de todo lo que ella ha hecho por mi, por nosotros, y por el mundo y ¡ahí voy yo y la dejo sola de nuevo!... si, se que no me darán el premio al mejor novio del año…lo admito… ¡si incluso aquel mocoso la trató mejor que yo! …viéndolo bien, no es algo para que me moleste, sino para que me sienta miserable, Seiya la apoyó y estuvo con ella todo aquel tiempo y yo, en cambio, no tuve ni la opción de resistir a la batalla y luchar por _ella_, por protegerla del caos…pero, a pesar de todo, ella nunca dejo de amarme, de confiar en mi y, aunque el corazón se le lleno de tristezas, Serena me amo siempre; Dios, solo espero que eso no haya cambiado esta vez.

_Cuando la noche con lentitud  
cuidadosamente apague la luz  
deja que el viento  
te traiga hasta mí_

XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXx

El sol comenzaba su recorrido hacia lo alto del cielo, para muchos, en esta movida ciudad, el día comenzaba, sin embargo, para Darien Chiba era la hora de reposar mente, cuerpo y alma tras 24 intensas horas en la emergencia del Hospital Universitario St. Patrick, pero, al parecer, una hermosa rubia en su mente y corazón, no le permitía entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo tal como debía.

_**(Darien)**_

Bien, me he vuelto algo así como un personaje de cualquier serie de televisión local, nada interesante para nadie en realidad, supongo que es el hecho de que llevo metido en esta occidentalísima ciudad UN AÑO lo que me ha hecho mas sensible y mas emotivo y, claro esta, que mi hermosa novia esta _sola _(dicese del verbo sin mi en presente) del otro lado del mundo… OK, se supone que debería calmarme…se que, en alguna parte del futuro (que preferiblemente espero que no sea muy lejano) Serena y yo nos casaremos, pero no soy capaz de confiarme de mi suerte y del hecho de que tengo miedo… así es…tengo miedo… miedo de que Serena alguna vez dude de mi amor (o del suyo) y se aleje de mi, sinceramente ese seria mi fin.

Y si en sueños pudiera volar  
yo llegaría hasta ti  
para entonces hacerte escuchar  
lo que nunca te pude decir

XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXx

La memoria de Darien evocaba aquellos momentos junto a Serena, donde eran felices, que, comparados con los momentos donde la había hecho sufrir o llorar, eran pocos; Recordó que, él, al perder su beca, había decidido quedarse en Japón un año más y, aunque había menos peso sobre sus hombros y los de ella, el año transcurrió sin que Darien se diese cuenta y sin esmeros por su parte de ser un mejor novio para la maravillosa chica que tenia a su lado; solo meses después, en el delirante transcurso del invierno frío y descolorido de Boston fue que pudo ver en realidad que había perdido su tiempo.

_**(Darien)**_

Bien, veamos _**conciencia**_ Vs. Darien… _**¿le dijiste que la amas?**__..._ si, si lo hice…punto para mi**…**_**¿le dijiste que la necesitas con todo mi alma para vivir?**__..._ehhh no…_**punto en contra**_… _**¿le dijiste que la querías tal como es, con sus juegos y risas (que ambos nos parecen cautivadoras a pesar de todo)**__?..._si, si lo hice, otro punto para mi**…**_**¿hiciste algo romántico por ella?...**_bueno, la salve muchas veces… otro punto para mi… OK…se lo que piensas conciencia, es dudoso pero vale… _**¿mas que decírselo, le mostraste que la amas?**_...bueno yo…le di un anillo de compromiso, me aleje de ella por temor a herirla… ¿Qué? Es lo mismo que la anterior…bien, esta bien, no cuenta, ni como a favor ni en contra… _**¿fuiste amoroso con ella?**_... ¿que? ¡Por dios! ¡Vivimos en Japón, no puedo hacer eso!… _**nada, punto en contra**_… _**¿dudaste alguna de su amor por ti?... **_no y estoy muy orgulloso de eso, Serena me ama y me ama por como soy, lo se, a pesar de que hayan mocoso queriendo seducirla o no, ella me ama _solo_ a mi punto a favor… _**¿y del tuyo, si dudaste?**_... mierda, ¡conciencia! ¿De que lado estas?..._**responde**_… si, si lo hice… ahm si pudiera me patearía, lo se, lo siento, porque si de algo me di cuenta en este año es que fui un imbécil por hacerlo, pero no lo pude evitar, soy humano y, obviamente luego de darme cuenta lo diferentes que éramos y que, quizás el amor que nos unía solo era el producto de un encaprichamiento con el pasado, ¡obviamente iba a dudar!... _**como sea, punto en contra**_**…¿alguna vez la hiciste sentir especial?**...bueno…bien, no lo se… ok no, al menos no con esas intenciones exactamente, si ya se, punto en contra…_**bien la definitiva…¿alguna ve te sentiste avergonzado y/o arrepentido de que ella estuviera contigo?**_.. ¿¿Que?? Mierda, esto yo… _**sabes la respuesta**_…bien, tu ganas, si, si lo hice, ¿contenta?...ya, perdí… lo admito, fui un imbécil con Serena, ¿eso es lo que querrías?... ¡ahí lo tienes!...Déjame en paz… _**no Darien, ahí lo tienes tu, tu error y ahí mismo, en tus manos, tienes la posibilidad de remedar ese error, recuérdalo, tu mismo lo dijiste, Serena te ama, no la cagues de nuevo**_…bien… ¡estúpida conciencia!...uff...no te odio solamente por el hecho de que trajiste a mi mente de nuevo el recuerdo de Serena y yo (para que te enteres mejor) _ADORO_ pensar en ella…esta bien...cálmate sabemos que las cosas se salieron de control, y ¡exacto!, vele lo bueno, muchos buenos recuerdos con tu princesa brotaron de mi helada memoria y eso, al menos _SI_ que fue algo bueno…uh que delicia de viento… _viento_…uh ¡demonios! ¿Por qué tenia que recordar eso justo ahora? Jamás la vi tan triste y a la vez tan feliz como cuando me entregó aquel papel aquella canción que escribió pensando en mi y cuando, al leerla, noté las marcas de lagrimas que había caído sobre el papel y lo encogido que se puso el corazón por su contenido…_el viento y el cielo ahora_… así la titulo… mi preciosa Serena…lamento haberte hecho sufrir tanto…¿me pregunto si… así como este corazón palpita por ti en este momento y te anhela…pensarás tu en mi?.

_Y siento la aurora a veces tocar  
cuidadosamente mi puerta al pasar  
y sin hablar me lleva hasta ti_

XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXx

Conforme pasaban los minutos y el amiente desprendía el calor de la estación, Darien, con enorme pereza se levantó, cerró el ventanal, encendió el aire acondicionado y se volvió a tumbar sobre el sofá.

_**(Darien)**_

Creo que mi mayor estupidez para con Serena fue aquella vez cuando la aleje de mí luego de aquel sueño, jamás me podré perdonar el daño que le hice esa vez, todo por una tontería, bueno no tan tontería, tenia medo de hacerle daño a la mujer que amo… ¿se entiende no?...lo bueno es que, a la final, todo se solucionó, y como _bonus extra_ nos enteramos que la tierna Rini, es nuestra futura hija, no se como explicar el porque, pero en ese momento me sentí el hombre mas feliz del universo…Serena me realizaría mi mayor sueño…el de tener una familia… mi familia…me daría una hermosa hija y la promesa de vivir muchos, muchos años junto a ella…

_No encuentro palabras que puedan decir  
lo maravilloso que es poder sentir  
el calor de un hogar  
que refugias en ti  
_

XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXx

Con calma, y pesando en la maravillosa idea de un futuro feliz junto a Serena que formaban remolinos de esperanzas y alegrías en su corazón, Darien por fin se quedo dormido…

_Y si en sueños pudiera volar  
yo llegaría hasta ti  
para entonces hacerte escuchar  
lo que nunca te pude decir_

Despertó poco más de las 6, con el descendente atardecer cuyos rayos de sol, se estrellaban justo en su rostro, con pesadez abrió los ojos y miró el reloj… según sus cálculos había dormido, al menos, unas nueve horas seguidas …inmediatamente miró su teléfono celular y se levantó a corroborar si habían mensajes en su contestadora… _nada ._

_**(**__**Darien)**_

Quiera no ser tan imbécil…como puedo tener estos deseos de llamarla y decirle que estoy de cumpleaños y que, deseo que me diga algo lindo cuando… yo me olvide de su cumpleaños una vez…bien, ese fue el motivo por el que no se me ha olvidado en lo absoluto los últimos tres años… pero, me duele pensar que ella se olvide de mi hoy… cuando nunca en todos estos años lo había hecho…OK Darien ya…sinceramente, ahora si que pareces sacado de una de las novelas mexicanas que le gustan tanto a las enfermeras del ER y que, por desgracia, has tenido que ver cada vez que entras a la sala de descanso en las noches…¡calma amigo!¡quien lo hubiera creído, Darien Chiba susceptible el día de su cumpleaños!..OK, mi humor no aguanta ni mi propio sarcasmo… ¿por que será?...piensa en algo bonito…_Serena…_ ¿Qué demo… OK pensar en Serena es bonito pero basta, o acabará con mi cordura…y estoy seguro que ella, por mucho amor que me tenga, no se casara con un loco…uh…o tal vez si, de verdad, espero que si.

_Ríe sin la alegría que te robé  
llora por la tristeza que te entregué  
vive con la nostalgia que te dejé  
guárdame tu promesa  
que tal vez un día estarás allí  
que de vez en cuando pensarás en mi  
_

XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXx

Darien continuó su camino hacia su habitación y luego entró al baño, se despojó de la ropa y tomó una ducha, salió del baño, se vistió con un pantalón deportivo azul marino y una franela negra deportiva también, se colocó sus tennis deportivos y salió de la habitación y del apartamento, sin preocuparse por apagar el reproductor o tomar el teléfono celular.

_**(Darien)**_

No se por que vivo en un apartamento, si me gustan, son cómodos y ayudan a reducir espacio, pero a veces son muy encerrados, sobretodo en verano, es por eso que disfruto caminar y trotar en las tardes mis días libres, es tan relajante y me ayuda a no sentir claustrofobia, especialmente cuando pasas mucho tiempo en cubículos de hospital de 2x3…además ver el mundo exterior es algo que pocas veces hacia y que aprendí ya bastante grande… una de las tantas lecciones de Serena…aprendí que no estamos solos y que hay mucha gente en el mundo que dependen de nosotros o nosotros de ellos…Gracias Serena…como siempre mi princesa salvándome el día…me pregunto si… no… no tiene importancia…solo se le habrá olvidado, de todas maneras no es gran cosa, solo soy un año mas viejo, es todo.

_Si a tus sueños pudiera volar  
yo llegaría hasta ti  
para entonces hacerte escuchar  
lo que nunca te pude decir_

XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXx

Tras un buen rato trotando alrededor del parque, Darien por fin regresó a casa, tuvo que encender las luces para poder ver, pues la noche ya había caído; nada había cambiado desde su ultimo vistazo al lugar, pero inmediatamente reconoció que había cometido un error antes de irse y no había apagado el reproductor de música; se acercó a apagarlo, no sin antes oír las ultimas líneas de la canción.

_Que tal vez un día estarás allí  
que de vez en cuando pensarás en mi  
que tal vez un día estarás allí  
que de vez en cuando pensarás en mi_

Suspiró y se dirigió a su habitación para quitarse la ropa que cargaba, tomo ora ducha rápida y su estomago le recordó que debía comer algo, pues no se alimentaba desde las 8 de la mañana, se colocó un short negro y una franela manga sisa blanca y salió a la cocina.

_**(Darien)**_

Si, hay que comer, no voy ser tan bruto para morirme de hambre el mismo día que nací, en fin ¿que hago?...ah…me luciré alguna vez en mi vida de mis dotes culinarios…OK….nadie as lo sabrá mas que yo ni lo saboreara pero…al menos mantendré el conocimiento en movimiento…haré pasticho… creo que puedo… ¡si! ¡Si puedo!...Tengo todos los ingredientes… _**¿no seria mejor pedirlo de un restaurante italiano y ya?**_... ¡conciencia cállate! Haré pasticho y punto…OK…aquí vamos…sinceramente no es fácil cocinar esta clases de cosas…pero mi buen amigo Andrew fue el que me enseñó y el si que tiene destreza para esto así que, la adquirí también… perfecto… ahí esta todo cocinándose…listo…si listo, lo pondré a hornear y listo toc toc… uffff a quien se le ocurre…necios, odio mis vecinos por eso, les encanta venir a horas molestas y por tonterías, especialmente las mujeres, parece que lo hacen a proposito…con pereza, abrí la puerta y un tornado rubio se abalanzó sobre mi .

**-Feliz cumpleaños Mi Amor-**

Y en ese momento, con la imagen que tenia ante mi, todos mis nervios, mis paranoias y estupideces se esfumaron, al igual que mi absurda conciencia autodestructiva, y una enorme felicidad se apoderó de mi, al tener frente a frente, al mejor regalo de cumpleaños que podía esperar…

XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXx

_**Desde el Mileni de Plata con Astarté Black, Selene Chiba y Daniela Lucían **_

_**Propiedad de (obviamente) Selene Chiba**_

Bien, dado que es 3 de agosto, hermoso 3 de agosto…y el papacito-saca-suspiros-orgasmos-y-demás-menesteres esta de cumpleaños… y (por insistencia) decidimos hacer un oneshot… sinceramente se que no es su estilo, pero díganme, ¿no provoca besarlo? Paranoico y todo…es algo así como una contraparte de el viento y el cielo ahora, pero con mas humor…no queríamos hacerlas llorar cuando celebramos que el principito mas hermoso vino al mundo…en fin

¡Feliz Cumple Endimión! besitos y apapachos de las 3!!(Por favor Selene, no caigas en tus celos)

Ahm pd: la canción se llama _CANCION PARA TI__(_si, se llama asi) de Franklin Quintero (cantautor venezolano de la década de los 80)… si la oyen mueren…y si saben cual es, OK no somos tan viejas…pero tenemos unos padres bastante influenciadores con su música chatarrita (eso pasa)…las dejamos…saludos… ok… no nos maten, si podemos actualizamos esta semana…nos fracturamos 2 dedos del pie derecho y aun andamos de reposo… nos comprenden? Esperamos que si

_**Besitos a todos,**_

_**ADS y Endimión (el cumpleañero), Diamante y Hans (los dos últimos algo envidiosos)**_


End file.
